91
by Shou White
Summary: Un llamado de emergencia puede conducir a una situación algo... preocupante ¿Cambiarías alguno de tus principios sólo para aprovechar la situación? ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?. Cuando eres un país, una decisión así puede tener consecuencias. ChuuNi. Lemon.


Hola.

Primer fic que haré multichapter. Espero que se de su agrado, y agradecer, como siempre, a las personas que han estado siguiendo mis fics, me hacen feliz y espero que esto también las haga feliz un poco C:

**Disclaimer: **personajes originales de Hideakaz Himaruya-sama.

**Pairings:** ChuuNi (fyOTP... one more time again)

**Advs:** Lemon. Kink. Excusa para Lemon

* * *

**9.1**

Faltaba poco para la hora de almuerzo, por lo que China se encontraba preparando algunos de sus famosos baozi. Con movimientos suaves mezclaba la masa, debía hacerlo con delicadeza para que tuviera esa textura característica.

Tarareaba entredientes una canción muy antigua que le venía a su mente cada vez que cocinaba.

Yao sentía que entraba en un estado de paz cada vez que…

_BEIJING ahiru maruyaki  
SHANGHAI yopparai no kani  
GUANGDONG hebi tokage dentou no aji  
SICHUAN MALA AJI shibireru aru yo~ _

"¡aiya!" se quejó, maldiciendo mentalmente al quien sea que haya roto su concentración llamándole por teléfono "¡cállate aparato del demonio!"

Se limpió las manos en el delantal, manchando la cara de Shinatty que estaba dibujada en el con restos de harina, y rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón el móvil que cada vez sonaba más fuerte.

"ya, ya… ahhhh, y encima eres tú" soltó malhumorado viendo que era el número de Japón el que titilaba en la pantalla.

Contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de contestar.

"¿diga~?"

[…. … yo… ]

Los ojos de China casi se salieron de sus órbitas al escuchar el llanto casi desesperado de Japón, pues era él, luego sollozos y la llamada se terminó.

"... ¿Qué?"

En un segundo pasaron millones de posibilidades por su cabeza, de inmediato descartó que se tratara de una broma: Kiku no se prestaría para eso, y era su número y su voz…

Miró una vez más la pantalla y se decidió a marcar el botoncito de rediscado y esperó impaciente a que le respondiera.

"¡Japón! Kiku… ¿sucede algo-aru?"

[Yo… yo…. ]

Estaba llorando, estaba seguro de eso. Los sollozos seguían uno tras otro y su corazón se aceleraba al no saber que había pasado.

"Japón, cálmate un segundo-aru. Dime que ha sucedido-aru"  
Inconscientemente comenzó a caminar por la casa, sentía el sudor bajándole por la frente, los segundos pasaban y ¡Japón no le decía nada!  
[ni-ni…. Por favor…. ni-ni…]  
Y el llanto aumento considerablemente. La boca de China llegó al suelo: algo realmente malo debía estarle pasando para que le llamara 'ni-ni'  
"diez minutos. Dame diez minutos y estaré contigo-aru"  
[ni-ni… ayúdame. Ni-ni, por favor, ayúdame]  
"Japón… ya voy-aru" se sacó el delantal mientras iba camino a la puerta buscando sus zapatos. Durante unos momentos se sintió avergonzado por no haber querido contestar.  
[….Alfred-san… el … ayúdame ni-ni]

"¡Ah, no puedo creerlo! Ese bastardo americano. ¿Qué te hizo-aru?" exclamó llenándose de ira al segundo de haber oído el nombre del estadounidense.  
Siempre que pasaba algo malo ese imbécil tenía que estar involucrado. Del mismo modo le había dicho a Kiku que no se mezclara con esos occidentales, que eran peligrosos, pero nunca escuchaba.  
[… Alfred-san… ni-ni… la medicina… ]  
"¿Medicina-aru?"  
Tal vez, pensó Yao, durante la última conferencia mundial Japón debió haber recibido esa tal 'medicina' del tarado de América; seguramente eran drogas o algo que le estaba trayendo problemas en esos momentos. Como lo había hecho Inglaterra con el opio…

"¿estás seguro que era medicina-aru? ¿Estabas enfermo?"  
[ lo sé…. ni-ni…]  
Las palabras de Japón sonaban temblorosas.  
"Me lo imaginaba" Inconscientemente Yao apretó el teléfono. Aseguró la puerta de su casa y se dispuso a ir hasta la de Japón.  
[lo siento… ni-ni… lo siento, lo siento tanto…]  
El llanto de Japón había aumentado y repetía las mismas disculpas docenas de veces. China sonrió levemente, a pesar de todo; Japón pensaba que lo estaba regañando.  
"Japón, deja de llorar-aru. Tranquilo-aru"  
[ni-ni…. Ahhh… lo siento… yo creo que… lo siento ¡lo siento!]

La voz de Japón… había algo. ¿Estaba herido? Sonaba como si lo estuviera, como si algo le produjera dolor. Debía estar sufriendo tanto, los sollozos de Kiku le estaban minando los nervios.

"Japón ¿Qué fue lo que tomaste?"  
[ni-ni…. Hace calor…. Y … y … ¡ni-ni! ayúdame]  
"ya voy, ya voy-aru" Apresuró el paso entre la multitud, ni siquiera podía correr por la cantidad de gente que andaba por las calles ¿Qué a todo el mundo se le había ocurrido salir ese día?  
[ni-ni… rápido… ayúdame…]  
"voy a…."  
tuuu….tuuu…. tuuuuu …

Finalizó la conversación.  
"¡¿Qué?!"  
Móvil de los infiernos. China estuvo tentado a arrojar el teléfono contra el pavimento al darse cuenta que se había quedado sin batería.  
¿Cómo demonios podía tener tanta mala suerte? Harto de todo comenzó a correr esquivando a cuantas personas podía y chocado con varias en el trayecto. A cada paso que daba la llamada y la voz intranquila de Japón se repetía en su cabeza.

Como odiaba a esos occidentales, siempre queriendo hacer daño a los demás, sobre todo América ¿Por qué siempre hería al resto de los países? De seguro ahora tenía alguna clase de intención con Japón. Hacerle algo como eso…  
Yao consiguió acortar camino metiéndose por diversas callejuelas y llegar a casa en la que se estaba quedando su hermanito.  
Abrió y cerró las puertas de forma violenta, estaba molesto. Se quitó los zapatos y se adentró por los pasillos.  
"¡Japón! ¿Dónde estás?"  
"… aquí"

Escuchó la voz, con ese mismo tono cuando le habló por teléfono, proveniente de una de las habitaciones del fondo.

China se dirigió hasta allá, desde antes de entrar podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Japón.

"…!"

La boca de Yao llegó hasta el suelo cuando vio la figura algo… _encantadora_ de Japón.  
Sintió su cara arder cuando se encontró con ese cuadro:  
Las mejillas sonrojadas, mojadas con lágrimas, sus labios rojizos, hinchados, entreabiertos, exhalando su aliento afiebrado.  
"ahh… ni-ni"  
Toda la ropa estaba en un caos total, los hombros y el pecho empapado de sudor, de color rosa y húmedo, enseñándose de forma casi descarada. Las piernas, abiertas, mostraban claros indicios de semen, igualmente la sábana estaba salpicada con la sustancia lechosa.

Yao intentó por todos los medios pensar si aquello era efecto del 'medicamento' o… era directamente algo que América hubiese hecho.

"ahhhh… ni-ni … mmmm"

Apartó esa última idea de inmediato.  
El mayor desvió la mirada. No era buena idea ver a Kiku frotándose sus _regiones vitales_ suspirando de forma sensual, haciéndole olvidar la… ¡no! China, por unos segundos, se sintió estúpido, a lo que había venido.  
"Japón…" se acercó un poco y tocó suavemente el hombro de su hermanito en agonía.

"oh… ni-ni" la vista algo desenfocada de Kiku se posó sobre él, sus ojos cristalizados de lágrimas lo miraban como si estuviese frente a su salvador "por favor… ayúdame… ni-ni… ayúdame" tironeó la ropa de China, aferrándose y rogando frenéticamente.

Yao desvió la mirada una vez más. Ver a su hermano de esa forma tan… impura, estaba completamente fuera de lugar y no debía mirar con otros ojos a… ¡ayudar! Venía a ayudar a su hermano.

Si, su hermano…

"Japón, ¿Cómo quieres que… te ayude?"  
Kiku acarició la mano que Yao había apoyado en su hombro y fue obligándole a que bajara por su pecho, instándole a tocarlo.

Su hermano, su hermano, su hermano, su hermano, su her-ma-no.  
China apretó los ojos. No, no, no, no ¡no! No podía ayudarle de esa forma. Llevaba años de años intentando convencerse de que jamás podría tener a Japón de ese modo para que ahora… para que ahora le diera la oportunidad. Sin embargo, era un caballero chino que no se aprovecharía de la debilidad de… escuchar los suspiros del menor no ayudaba.

De acuerdo, justo ayer, después de la reunión de los países, al ver a Kiku tan cerca y tan sonriente con Estados Unidos, había decidido apagar todas sus esperanzas de un acercamiento en otro contexto a su hermanito. Y ahora…

Miró a Kiku, que le suplicaba con la mirada. ¿Cuántas veces lo había soñado en esos siglos que vivieron juntos? Estaba al borde una oportunidad única y quizás la última de…

Kiku estaba tan excitado y había decidido llamarle a él…

Él era un caballero, no un pervertido…

"ahhhh ni-ni… m.más"

La última oportunidad…

Quizás era un caballero pervertido…

"Tranquilo-aru. Voy a ayudarte, Kiku, pero primero…" o simplemente era un pervertido, no un caballero "ni-ni tiene que ver como estás-aru"

* * *

Nos vemos en el otro capítulo.


End file.
